Caught in the Act
by Frolic Acid
Summary: Rocking cars, Foggy windows and a hand-print. What the heck is going on? Mature Theme. Oneshot.


**Caught in the Act**

Daya captured her mouth in a languid kiss.

"Mmmm" Shreya said.

Daya pushed her against the wall and slid one leg between her to lock her in place.

Continuing to kiss her, his free hand went under her shirt. He gently squeezed his breast making her shudder uncontrollably.

Wasting no more time, he pulled the bra strap down her arm and she whimpered as his hands grasped her breast firmly.

Moving her hair aside, he planted a trail of slow sensous kisses on her neck while his other hand continued to caress her breast.

A sharp cry escaped her and she dug her nails into his arm.

"Day...aaaahhh... Daya please stop. Please" she said.

"Looks like you are enjoying this" Daya smirked.

His hand massaged her breast firmly. She squirmed under his touch. His large, warm hands pinching, pulling, twisting and grinding her nipple making it taut.

"Ohhhhhh" she moaned.

Pulling her shirt up a bit, he flicked his tongue over her nipple which drove her towards insanity.

"Mmmmm... delicious" he murmured capturing her breast in his mouth.

He worked expertly on her breast until Shreya pulled him up and kissed him hungrily. He began to grind sensuously against her core without leaving her mouth.

Tightly pressed against her hot centre, he began to move his hips in circular motion causing a delicious friction.

Daya continued to kiss her because he knew that she was likely to cry out in pleasure giving away their position.

They were in the file room in CID bureau. Fortunately it had no CCTV cameras installed. The room was dark and small but cozy and kind of perfect for such small forbidden escapades.

Shreya pressed harder to him as he grinded against her up and down, up and down.

Her walls began to clench due to the movement and she buried her mouth in his chest as the orgasm hit her. Daya slowed down a bit as they both were panting. Beads of sweat had appeared on Daya's forehead.

A sharp knock on the door, made them break apart.

"Daya! Are you in there? DCP Sir wishes to talk to you. Our meeting is over" a voice called.

"Shit!" Daya murmured in terror.

"Y - yes sir!" said Daya in a voice which sounded strangely high pitched. His heart was pounding and his erection was throbbing.

He could see Shreya buttoning up her shirt clumsily and trying to make her hair presentable in the dark.

"Why is the door locked? What are you doing in there?" came DCP Mehra's voice.

"Sir, I am kind of stuck inside. The door won't open. I - I was looking for a case file." he replied unabashedly.

"Should I get someone to break the lock?" asked DCP Mehra.

"No!" Daya almost shouted.

Then he heard ACP Pradyuman laugh. "Daya can easily break doors. He won't require a lock breaker"

Daya sighed in relief.

"Where is Shreya?" came DCP Mehra's voice.

Shreya let out a tiny squeak and Daya whispered "Ssshhh!"

"Shreya? Sir, I don't know." he answered.

"We can't find her anywhere" said DCP Mehra.

"Sir let me come out. Then I will look for her" said Daya.

"Shreya's cellphone is here on the desk" he heard ACP Pradyuman's voice. To Daya's immense relief, he heard the DCP Mehra walking away.

"Stay here. Don't come out until I say so" said Daya urgently.

"Daya, what if dad finds out? I am so scared!" said Shreya looking petrified.

Daya gave her a long kiss. "Trust me. You are shivering!" he said.

She pressed herself tightly against him. "I - I want to be close to you... I want you to get inside me please..." she said.

"I need you too! Wait here. I have to go out first. But this is not over yet. I am going to be close to you in some time." he said and unbolted the door. Grabbing a random file he stepped out and made his way towards Shreya's desk.

ACP Pradyuman and DCP Mehra turned to look at him.

"Finally got the file. The door's gone rusty" Daya said confidently.

DCP Mehra's eyes lingered for a moment on Daya's sweaty forehead and his slightly untucked shirt.

"Too hot in there" Daya said wiping his face immediately.

"I agree! Summer has been worse this year" said ACP Pradyuman.

His views seem to satisfy DCP Mehra. However he still looked a little suspicious.

"Where is my daughter?" asked DCP Mehra.

"Oh, hasn't Shreya arrived yet?" asked Daya with an air of surprise.

"I bet she has gone to meet that scumbag! He knows perhaps that she works for CID" said DCP Mehra angrily.

 _"What? What the hell was he talking about?" Daya thought, his heart beats coming faster._

"What do you mean, sir?" asked Daya.

"I have a suspicion that Shreya is having an affair with someone!" he said angrily slamming his fist on the table.

Daya gulped. "Affair?" he said trying to look mildly surprised.

ACP Pradyuman looked awkward. "Mehra I am getting late. I shall see you tomorrow at the meeting." he said and left.

After ACP Pradyuman had gone, DCP Mehra turned his attention to Daya once again.

"Yes she's having an affair. I sure of it. She has been acting all strange lately. Coming late, smiling to herself and such other rubbish" said DCP Mehra.

"Sir, how can that count as an evidence? This is ridicu-"

"It's not!I know my daughter better than you!" said DCP Mehra.

"Okay sir" said Daya.

"I want you to do something for me" said DCP Mehra.

"Tell me sir" said Daya.

"I want you to keep an eye on Shreya." said DCP Malhotra.

""WHAT?" Daya exclaimed.

"Yes. Follow her like her shadow. Find out where she goes. Whom she meets and everything. I am sure we will find out the person with whom she is having an affair very soon" said DCP Mehra.

"Why me, sir?" asked Daya cursing his bad luck.

"Because I trust you. ACP Pradyuman always speaks highly of you. You will be able to do the job well." said DCP Mehra.

"And what are you going to do if I really find out that person with whom Shreya is having an affair?" asked Daya.

"I will shoot him at sight! My daughter will date or marry only that person whom seems fit to me" said DCP.

 _"How do you find me sir?" Daya wanted to ask._

Instead he said, "But sir that guy might be really good. Good looking, rich, a fine job, brave and especially one who loves her very much"

DCP Mehra looked at Daya with raised eyebrows.

"What I mean is, Shreya's boyfriend can really be a nice guy. You never know" he said quickly.

"We will see that later. I want you to find out who he is" said DCP Mehra.

"Yes sir" said Daya.

"This is not your job and is well outside ambit of CID. But I want you to do this for me on personal level. Whatever I am telling you to do isn't right maybe but it's just that I care for her." said DCP Mehra.

"I get it sir. Don't worry. She is in safe hands"said Daya.

Daya turned back to leave when DCP Mehra said, "One moment Daya please!"

DCP Mehra handed him a crumpled note.

"I found this note on her desk today." he said.

Daya smoothed the paper and his heart skipped a beat. He recognised his own handwriting on the paper which he had given to Shreya.

The note was short but it said a bit too much.

 _"Meet me tonight. Same place."_

Daya looked at DCP Mehra to find his lip quavering with anger.

"Find that man as soon as possible. I would like to have a little chat with him" he said.

* * *

Making sure that DCP Mehra had left, Daya went back to the file room.

He heard an audible gasp. "It's me" said Daya.

There was a squeak and Shreya ran straight into his arms.

"What was that all about? I was so scared! Why did it take you so long?" she asked.

When Daya told her everything that had happened, she looked scandalised.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! How could I be so stupid? I should have threw away that note"she said in alarm.

"Relax he doesn't know that we have been meeting discreetly on the beach." said Daya

"Let's not go there tonight. I think we should not meet for some days till dad cools down a bit."

"Hmm going to the beach wasn't on my mind anyway." said Daya

Shreya threw one look at him and she understood. He wanted to continue whatever they had started.

"Daya please... we can't do it today... I want to be with you as much as you do but we can't" she said.

"I don't have a car. I am coming with you" said Daya ignoring her.

Daya took the wheel and they drove in silence. Shreya as the only one who was talking, trying to make him see sense.

When Daya didn't stop at his house which came before Shreya's, she asked. "Why arent you getting out?

"Because I am coming to your place" said Daya.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't feel like going home yet." said Daya simply

Soon they reached her house. Daya parked the car opposite her lavish bunglow.

The lights were glowing inside which told them DCP Mehra was inside and awake.

"Walk with me" said Daya taking her wrist. He gently moved his thumb over her knuckles.

She felt a fluttering sensation in the pit of her stomach at his touch.

They walked the entire lane in silence.

"I love the weather tonight. It's perfect" she said.

A few drops of rain fell on her face as the leaves blew around their feet with the wind. A soothing aroma of petrichor rose in the air.

Shreya inhaled deeply. Spreading her hands wide she looked up at the dark clouds which had gathered overhead.

Daya watched her and a smile spread across his lips. He knew how much she loved the rain.

He couldn't help noticing how irrestible she looked with the topmost button of her shirt open revealing her soft, fair skin.

As the raindrops came down harder, he saw her mouth open unconsciously, catching a few raindrops in it. He saw another raindrop sliding down from her chin. Unable to resist anymore, Daya licked it just when it reached her collarbone.

She jumped in alarm at the touch of his lips on her bare skin. Daya kissed her bare shoulder while scratching her back gently. Shreya quivered with excitement.

Daya looked at her, panting slightly.

"We can't do this" she said.

"Why not?" asked Daya.

"I dont know. I am just scared. Wht about dad?" said Shreya.

"I don' know! And I don't care about anything. I know that I need to be close to you right now. I need to kiss you. I know we are not wrong and that we love each other." said Daya and without waiting for her to answer he pressed his lips to her.

She whimpered as she felt the bulge in his pants press on her thigh. She began to feel moist herself.

He kissed her hungrily running his hands on her back and squeezing her hips.

"Daya... uuhhh... we...mmm..ahhh... stop... Daya... stop we need to stop" she managed to speak.

Daya pushed her against a nearby tree.

"I want this. We can't stop now" he whispered.

"We have to" said Shreya.

"No" Daya growled pressing his body on hers. He peppered kisses on her neck eliciting a pleasurable moan from her.

Finally giving in to her temptations, she kissed him fully on the mouth.

A tingle ran down her body as he pressed the hardness of his body against her wet core. His lips were rough and furious.

A grabbed and squeezed her breast making her cry out in surprise. Slowly he began to grind his rock hard erection agaist her.

"Oh! Oh! Ohhhhhh!" Shreya cried out.

"Lucky the street is empty" Daya whispered smirking at her.

They broke apart as the sound of crack of thunder rang all around them. Rain began to come down in dollops.

"Damn!" exclaimed Shreya.

"Come on! Run! Your house is just a few feet away!" said Daya grabbing her hand pulling her behind him. They began to sprint up the street.

"Where are you going?" asked Shreya as Daya led her behind a huge tree which stood next to her duplex house.

They were completely blocked from view and Daya began to kiss her as if there had been no interruption.

"I - I am not sure a-about this" said Shreya as her grazed her neck and suckled her earlobe between her teeth.

"Give me the car keys" said Daya now planting sensuous kisses on her jaw.

"W-what?" Shreya asked.

"Get your car keys. Fast" Daya repeated unable to stop kissing her.

"Why do you need car keys?" asked Shreya.

"I want to make love to you" said Daya in a voice as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"In - In the car?" asked Shreya. Her body was turning into molten lava by the looks he was giving her.

"Yes... In the rear seat of the car" said Daya kissing her neck once again.

"But Daya -"

"Give me the keys" he commanded.

* * *

The clock was ticking. DCP Mehra was feeling restless. No call from Shreya or Daya. Where were they? Had Daya found out something? Had Shreya gone to meet that anonymous lover of hers?

Minutes passed by.

Sighing, he sat on the couch and switched on the television.

* * *

Her jeans and panties were pooled at her ankles. Shreya was pressed against the rear seat of car and Daya had covered her naked body with his own. Their bodies were entwined. Daya was moving back and forth were slow, sensual movements.

Shreya was kissing his adam's apple then she moved her lips to her neck while he gently massaged her breasts. A throaty moan escaped her lips.

Daya consumed her lips in a heated kiss. The undeniable passion was beginning to build inside them once more.

"Daya...I need more" she said.

Daya pushed himself a bit deeper.

"Ughhh" he groaned.

"More..." she murmured against.

Daya grabbed the back seat tightly for support. Then he began to thrust in and out faster and deeper. Shreya closed eyes and began to move with him to match his speed.

"Ahhh"

"Ahhh"

"Ahhhhhh"

The car rocked back and forth as his thrusts filled her.

The sound of skin slick with sweat slapping against skin sounded really erotic.

The windows of the car fogged the the car continued to rock back and forth rhythmically. To any outsider they were unclear silhouettes, entwined tightly, moving in a continous motion back and forth.

Shreya desperately needed something to hold on to. The building passion was too much to bear. Her hand slid down the sexually fogged up window leaving a messy handprint on the glass.

Daya shuddered as the orgasm hit him and he lay panting on top of her. That was their second time in last forty five minutes.

He peppered her face and forehead with warm, loving kisses.

"I love you" he said kissing her deeply.

"I... ohmygosh! No!" said Shreya.

"What's wrong?" asked Daya.

"Dad! He was looking out of the window towards the car!" said Shreya.

"WHAT?" Daya yelled.

"I saw him!" she said pointing to the handprint she had left. "We are going to get caught!" she wailed.

"No! Get dressed fast. We are going to get out of here" said Daya.

"And go where?" she asked.

"I don't know! Hurry up!" he said pulling up his jeans and buttoning his shirt.

Getting caught by DCP Mehra while having sex with his daughter was probably the worst thing which would happen to him.

A minute later Daya opened the car door a bit and peeped out. He gasped.

"He is coming out!" Daya said.

"What do we do?" asked Shreya still struggling with the buttons of her shirt.

"Forget the buttons. Get out from the other side. Quick!" he whispered.

She opened the door and they got out. Cool air washed their faces. Fortunately the rain had stopped.

"Leave the keys inside" said Daya.

Ducking slightly, Daya pulled Shreya behind him and the moved in the opposite direction. Once they were out of his sight, they stood up and took a sprint. At the end of the lane, hidden behind a tree, they stopped finally.

"God, that was close!" said Shreya.

"I hate to think what would have happened if he had seen us in that position" said Daya unable to help smiling.

"You are such a bastard! It was your idea!" said Shreya smacking his arm.

He pulled her closer entwining his arms around her waist.

"But that was the most amazing sex I've had." he said.

"I wouldn't have imagined. Having sex in the rear seat of my car. I am never going to be able to think straight whenever I sit inside" said Shreya.

Daya laughed and they shared a deep, loving kiss.

"What are we going to do now, detective?" asked Shreya.

"Detective?" said Daya.

"Mm- hm. My sexy newly appointed detective to keep an eye on me" said Shreya.

"Hmmm... let me think" he said.

"We escaped dad's cluctches but how am I going to face his questions?" asked Shreya.

"I have a plan. Listen carefully" said Daya.

* * *

Half an hour later Daya, Shreya and DCP Mehra were standing near Shreya's car.

"I am ashamed. Truly disgusted!" said DCP Mehra.

"Sir are you it's what you think? I mean-"

"Daya I know what this means! I know what I saw! The car was rocking. To add to that foggy windows and this hand-print. What the heck does that mean? Surely someone was here. Two people" said DCP Mehra.

Shreya looked away blushing furiously while Daya fought to stifle his laughter.

A moment of pause and then -

"Hand-print!" said Daya and let out a snort of laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked DCP Mehra.

"Sir, I think they must be youngsters trying to recreate the scene from Titanic!" he said.

"Oh do you really think so?" said DCP Mehra throwing Daya furious look.

Apparently he wasn't in mood for jokes. He appeared angry. Daya chanced a half glance at Shreya. Her face appeared impassive.

"Which is this friend of yours ?" asked DCP Mehra.

"Dad I told you! Don't look at me that way! I am not having an affair. I had gone to meet my high school friend. I parked my car here and I got a call from her. We were going to meet almost after a year so in all the excitement I left the car keys inside and went off to meet her. I was going to bring her home but we couldn't walk in all this rain. I wasn't carrying an umbrella. It was she who wrote me that note. We used to meet at this place when we were in high school and it was our favourite. It would have been kinda nostalgic to meet at the same spot that's why so wrote me that note and told me to meet her there. But we couldn't go to the beach in the rain so we met here instead" said Shreya breathlessly.

Daya who was standing behind DCP Mehra smirked at her and have her a thumbs up.

"I came looking for the work you had assigned to me sir" said Daya "But then I heard voices and saw both of you standing here."

DCP Mehra stared at them for minute and then said, "Alright. If you say so"

"Dad? Daya sir doesn't have his vehicle. I should go and drop him" said Shreya.

"How did you come here? If you didn't have vehicle?" asked DCP Malhotra.

"Pankaj dropped me here." said Daya. "He is a junior officer" he added in response to DCP Mehra's inquisitive look.

"Okay. Go on then" DCP Mehra said to Shreya. "Come home soon" he added.

Shreya nodded. DCP Mehra walked back towards the gate and Daya and Shreya got in the car, Shreya taking the wheel this time.

"That went quite well" said Shreya.

"My! My! You are very good at inventing stuff" said Daya.

"Shut up! That was your idea!" said Shreya.

"N-"

"Daya? A moment please" came DCP Mehra's voice.

"I'll be back" said Daya. Getting out of the car, he walked back towards DCP Mehra.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"Nice shirt Daya. I like Navy blue too" said DCP Mehra.

"Oh, thank you sir" said Daya smiling and staring strangely at him.

 _"Did he call me to compliment about my shirt?" Daya wondered._

DCP Mehra cleared his throat. "I forgot to tell you something else which I found. It's kind of strange. I found three shirt buttons on the back seat of the car. Two navy blue and one white. And I realised just now that they match exactly with your and Shreya's shirts! Strange isn't it? Have you got any idea as to how it these buttons landed up there unless maybe coincidentally those youngsters trying to recreate the Titanic scene were possibly wearing the exact same shirts as you and Shreya?"

 **END.**

 **Note - Thank you to all those (guests and registered users) who posted comments on my recent two oneshots "Surging Passion" and "The Birthday Night" The guest who posted the very first review (If you are reading this) - Thanks! Your comment really made my day. Thanks very very much :) Hope you've enjoyed this story too. Do comment.**

 **Daya's Tina - I find fanfiction more user friendly than whatapad. I may join it in future. I don't know. Thanks anyway. Loved your review too. Hope you have enjoyed this story too. Keep reading. :)**


End file.
